


eyes locked in, gonna get you hooked

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton, brief discussion of menstruation, werewolf alexander hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Aaron finds his coworker Alexander passed out naked in his front yard. What happens next might warm your heart.





	eyes locked in, gonna get you hooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [washingtononyourside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingtononyourside/gifts).



> for a prompt moonz left on my inbox!! title is from bad moon by hollywood undead aka a werewolf bop. i loved writing this!!
> 
> enjoy!

Aaron doesn't expect to get out of his house and see Alex passed out in his front yard. But he's there anyway, naked and with thicker body hair than the last time he saw him. He huffs and goes towards the man, poking at his shoulder. "Alexander," he says.    
  
Alex opens his eyes after a few minutes. He looks around before realizing he's naked in Aaron's yard. "I can explain," he exclaims, crossing his legs in an effort for Aaron to not notice his lack of a dick.    
  
Aaron raises a brow. "Yeah, yeah, you're a werewolf, I know. I can lend you my clothes, if you want," he deadpans. Alex looks at him wide-eyed, to then scoff and curse under his breath.    
  
Alex gets up and Aaron hands him his jacket. He ties it around his waist and heads towards Aaron's house "How'd you figure it out?" he asks as he opens the door, closing it behind them.    
  
"When you don't go to work during the full moon every month it's pretty obvious," Aaron murmurs, Alex following him to his bedroom. He takes one of his boxers, socks and jeans before getting the biggest t-shirt he has. In all honesty, he chose it just so he can see Alex in clothes bigger than him. He hands them to Alex. "At first I thought it was your period, but then I remembered most trans men's shark week stops while on T. I'm not that lucky."   
  
Alex blinks at him. "You're trans too?" he asks, his eyes gazing all over Aaron's body, almost as if looking for a sign of his transness.    
  
"Yeah. Usually stealth." He doesn't tell many people, doesn't want to bring that kind of attention to himself. Meanwhile, Alex is out and proud, and he's seen his Instagram be full of pictures of him at pride. There's a familiar pang in his chest whenever he sees the bi flag pin next to the trans one in Alex's pictures. "Now put those clothes on, the bathroom is to the right."   
  
"Okay," Alex says, glancing to the bundle in his hands before heading to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he comes back, and Aaron's heart skips a beat at the sight of the shirt falling down to his thighs and being longer than his arms.    
  
There's silence, and Aaron has been staring for a while. "I look cute?" Alex says, saying the word 'cute' with a bit of disdain.    
  
"You look good," Aaron mutters, his cheeks burning; he's glad his complexion won't let Alex see him blush like mad.    
  
"Thanks," he murmurs, cheeks pale pink. He really does look good. He rolls up his sleeves and walks towards the living room, sitting down before letting out a groan. "Fuck!"   
  
"You alright?" Aaron asks, following him and sitting on the armrest.    
  
"Yeah, it's just post-transformation pains," he says as if it's nothing. Cracking his knuckles, he continues, "You probably noticed I'm still really hairy. I'll shed it in the next few days."   
  
"You go through this every month?"   
  
"Yeah," Alex nods. "I'll go get some water."   
  
"I can go," Aaron replies. Alex raises a brow but lets him. After a few minutes, he comes back with a glass of water and some crackers. "Here. I also brought some crackers in case you're hungry."   
  
"I'm not really hungry, but thank you, Aaron." He takes a long sip of water and leaves the glass on the coffee table. He chews on a cracker and looks at Aaron. "I sometimes go through it every two months or twice a month. The moon's weird."   
  
"I imagine," Aaron nods.    
  
"But like— about the period thing. It must suck, still having it."   
  
"It does," Aaron concedes. He hasn't talked with many other trans men before. More than once he's gone on dates to then find out they were both trans men— that was always funny. "But it's not as heavy as when I wasn't on T, so it's something. I have those boxers made just for that, too."   
  
"You use pads? I always used tampons."   
  
"Tampons make me dysphoric as hell."   
  
Alex hums. "Fair enough." There's silence for a few seconds. "Why did you not say anything about me being a werewolf?"   
  
"Why would I?"   
  
Alex shrugs. "I thought you didn't like me; people have revealed it to other people with less basis than that."   
  
"Of course I don't dislike you," Aaron huffs, almost offended. How did Alex mistake his infatuation with him for him not liking him? "I really enjoy your company, in fact."    
  
Alex cocks his head as he says, "With you staring at me when I changed into your clothes, I'd say it's more than enjoying my company."   
  
"Oh, fuck off."   
  
Alex grins and raises a brow at him swearing. "You've never sworn at me before. It's hot."   
  
"Are you making me flustered on purpose?" Aaron murmurs, his cheeks heating up again. He looks away and fidgets with his fingers, unable to get Alex's cheeky grin off his head.    
  
"Maybe I am."   
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind a werewolf boyfriend."   
  
Alex doesn't skip a beat before saying, "Monster fucker."   
  
Aaron rolls his eyes. "You'd like to go out next Friday? Maybe catch a movie?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Aaron's heart flutters against his rib cage at the idea of going out with Alex. It's finally happening. "Okay. Um..."   
  
"You're excited?"   
  
Aaron looks away. "Of course."   
  
"Me too."   
  
He catches Alex's honest grin, and his heart leaps. "Well, would you like me to make lunch for you?"   
  
"I don't see why not."   
  
Aaron lets himself smile, and he squeezes Alex's hand on his. It's warm, just like Alex's smile. He relaxes against his touch, and they start talking about anything and everything, falling into a rhythm.    
  
Aaron really is hopeless, huh, falling in love with his coworker who happens to be a werewolf.    



End file.
